Plo Koon
|nascimento = |morte = 19 ABYStar Wars: Galactic Atlas Cato Neimoidia |hidef = |especie = Kel Dor |genero = Masculino |altura =1,88 Metro |peso =80 quilogramas Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings |cabelo = |olhos = |pele =Marrom |cibernética = |hidecp = |era = |afiliação =*Ordem Jedi[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] **Conselho Jedi ***Equipe de Assalto Jedi *República Galáctica **Militares da República ***Grande Exército da República ****104º Batalhão |mestres = |aprendizes = }} Plo Koon foi um Jedi Kel Dor do sexo masculino que atuou como General durante as Guerras Clônicas. Koon participou de diversas batalhas ao longo das Guerras Clônicas, como a Primeira Batalha de Felucia, a Primeira Batalha de Geonosis, a Batalha de Cato Neimoidia e a Batalha de Abregado. Ele possuía um sabre de luz azul durante as Guerras Clônicas. Era reconhecido por toda a Ordem Jedi por suas técnicas de combate com seu sabre de luz e sua sabedoria, fazendo com que ambas qualidades o levassem ao ranking de Mestre Jedi e também membro do Conselho Jedi, ainda por volta da época do bloqueio a Naboo, em 32 ABY. Koon, também um pouco antes do bloqueio a Naboo, foi quem descobriu Ahsoka Tano, com quem passaria a ter um laço especial após isso. Ele foi morto enquanto pilotava seu caça estelar em uma missão em Cato Neimoidia, resultado do acionamento da Ordem 66 por Sheev Palpatine para que os soldados clones presentes atirassem no caça de Koon. Biografia Descoberta de Ahsoka Tano Enquanto estava em uma missão em Shili, o planeta natal dos Togrutas, Koon descobriu uma menina de três anos chamada Ahsoka Tano, que era sensível à Força. Koon trouxe Tano para o Templo Jedi para que ela fosse treinada como uma Jedi. Os dois se mantiveram em contato ao decorrer dos anos, mantendo, assim, um laço forte de amizade. Mestre no Conselho Jedi Crise de Naboo Koon atingiu o ranking de Mestre Jedi e foi elevado a membro do Conselho Jedi. Durante o bloqueio de Naboo feito pela Federação de Comércio, os Jedi foram acionados pelo Supremo Chanceler Finis Valorum para que Jedi fossem resolver o bloqueio. Mestre Qui-Gon Jinn e seu Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi foram enviados para negociar, porém a Federação de Comércio tentou matá-los. Depois de escapar de Naboo com a Rainha de Naboo Padmé Amidala e chegando a Coruscant, Jinn foi perante ao Conselho Jedi e descreveu um duelo de sabres de luz que teve em Tatooine com um Zabrak, o qual Jinn acreditava ser um Sith. Jinn também apresentou Anakin Skywalker, um jovem escravo que ele havia libertado em Tatooine, perante o Conselho Jedi, dizendo que acreditava que o garoto era o Escolhido. O garoto possuía uma alta contagem de Midi-chlorians e uma boa compreensão na Força, porém Koon, assim como os outros membros do Conselho Jedi, estava cético sobre o retorno dos Sith e negou os desejos de Jinn de treinar Skywalker como um Jedi, por conta de sua idade. Seguinte à morte de Jinn pela mãos do Sith Darth Maul, durante a Libertação de Naboo da Federação de Comércio, Koon e a maioria dos outros membros do Conselho Jedi viajaram para Naboo para presenciar o funeral de Jinn. O Conselho Jedi então decidiu promover Kenobi para o posto de Cavaleiro Jedi e permitiram-no treinar Skywalker como seu Padawan com a finalidade de honrar o desejo de morte de Mestre Jinn. Crise Separatista Uma década após o bloqueio de Naboo, Koon continuou a sentar no Conselho Jedi. A República Galáctica estava turbulenta já que milhares de sistemas estelares, liderados pelo carismático Conde Dookan, ameaçavam deixar a República. Após a tentativa de assassinato da senadora Padmé Amidala, Koon era um dos vários Jedi, incluindo membros companheiros do Conselho Jedi, como Yoda, Mace Windu, e Kit Fisto, assim como Mestre Jedi Luminara Unduli e sua Padawan Barriss Offee, que se juntaram ao Comitê leal, reunindo-se, assim, com Supremo Chanceler Sheev Palpatine para debater a crise. Koon estava posteriormente presente quando Obi-Wan Kenobi contactou o Templo Jedi e informou que Dookan e vários outros líderes corporativos do movimento Separatista estavam em reunião em Geonosis e planejavam começar uma guerra com a República a partir da consolidação e fortalecimento da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes como uma potência galáctica. Kenobi foi capturado pelos Separatistas e os Jedi começaram a montar um plano para resgatá-lo e parar o movimento Separatista antes que uma guerra galáctica fosse desencadeada. Guerras Clônicas Primeira Batalha de Geonosis Koon foi um dos 212''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' Jedi que formaram um time de assalto para resgatar Kenobi de Geonosis, Seu Padawan Anakin Skywalker e senadora Padmé Amidala, sendo que os últimos foram capturados tentando libertar Kenobi. Koon e seus companheiros Jedi revelaram-se durante a tentativa de execução de seus aliados na arena Petranaki. Uma batalha rapidamente começou entre os Jedi e os Geonosianos, que receberam reforços através de um enorme Exército Droide, financiado pelos Separatistas. Enquanto os números do time de assalto diminuíam, Koon foi um dos vários sobreviventes Jedi que se reuniram no meio da arena. Dookan ordenou ao Exército Droide que parasse seu ataque e ofereceu aos Jedi remanescentes uma chance de se renderem, porém eles se recusaram a fazê-lo. Enquanto Os droides se preparavam para executá-los, Koon e os outros sobreviventes foram salvos pela chegada de Yoda e o Exército Clone, o qual havia sido secretamente financiado e criado pelos clonadores de Kamino uma década antes através da pedição do Mestre Jedi Zaifo-Vias. Koon e os outros Jedi escaparam da arena a bordo de vários LAAT. Os Jedi uniram-se aos clones para o ataque às naves da Confederação estacionadas no planeta e ao Exército Droide. Mesmo com Koon e a República emergindo vitoriosos, mais de cem Jedi foram mortos durante a batalha enquanto Dookan e o outros Líderes da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes escaparam. A Primeira Batalha de Geonosis foi apenas a primeira de muitas batalhas durante as Guerras Clônicas, que foi como naquela época o mais novo conflito intergaláctico ficou conhecido.[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] Crise da Malevolência Caçando a Malevolência Agora um General, Koon recebeu o comando do 104º Batalhão.Ultimate Star Wars Nos primeiros estágios das Guerras Clônicas, Koon e Comandante Wolffe lideraram uma Frota formada por três [[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróiers Estelares classe Venator]] de sua nave de comando Triunfante enquanto procuravam por uma misteriosa nave, a Malevolência, que estava destruindo frotas da República sob o comando de Grievous. Após rastrear a nave em Abregado, Koon ordenou que sua frota engajasse contra o inimigo enquanto ele contactava General Anakin Skywalker e sua Padawan Ahsoka Tano, que tinham naquele momento suas forças estacionadas no Sistema próximo de Bith, para requisitar reforços. Enquanto dialogava com eles, a Malevolência ''bloqueou as comunicações da República e atirou com sua arma secreta, um gigante canhão de íons que avariou todas as três naves de Koon e as deixou vulneráveis à ataque. Ele ordenou uma evacuação enquanto a ''Malevolência começava a destruir as naves, e escapou em uma cápsula de fuga junto com CC-3636, Sargento Sinker e Boost. Enquanto eles esperavam por um resgate, Plo Koon e seus homens trabalharam nos reparos para consertar sua Cápsula de fuga danificada e procuravam por outras Cápsulas com sobreviventes nos destroços. Depois de Sinker afirmar que não havia sentido em termos estratégicos para ocorrer um resgate, Koon respondeu dizendo que suas vidas importavam e que ele tinha certeza de que ajuda viria. Eles avistaram uma outra Cápsula que havia sofrido despressurização por uma cápsula de embarque, resultando, assim, nas mortes de seus sobreviventes. Eles captaram uma chamada de socorro de uma outra Cápsula que estava sendo atacada pela mesma Cápsula de Embarque, e foram testemunhas de sua destruição. A Cápsula de Embarque então notou a Cápsula de Plo Koon, e moveu-se em posição para atacá-los. Plo Koon então levou Sinker e Boost para fora de sua Cápsula para então engajar contra os droides de batalha Foguetes fora da Cápsula de embarque. Usando a Força, Koon empurrou Sinker para trás dos droides, e os três rapidamente os destruíram. Plo Koon então destruiu a Cápsula de Embarque, o que fez com que a Malevolência descobrisse sua localização. Porém, antes que eles pudessem ser destruídos, Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano, ambos a bordo da Crepúsculo, os resgataram antes de escaparem do sistema. Destruindo a Malevolência Com a Malevolência ''agora revelada, os Jedi começaram a montar planos para destruí-la. Plo Koon atendeu à uma conferência onde Anakin Skywalker apresentou seu plano de usar o esquadrão Sombrio para voar por trás das defesas da enorme nave e destruir sua ponte, livrando da galáxia a ''Malevolência e Grievous de uma vez só. Koon estava preocupado com a natureza agressiva e difícil da missão, porém quando a notícia de que o Centro Médico de Cardumes de Kaliida seria o próximo alvo da enorme nave, Koon resolveu participar da missão feita pela escolta de vôo em seu [[Interceptador Luz classe Aethersprite Delta-7B|Interceptador Luz classe Aethersprite ''Delta-7B]]. Para conseguir vencer a ''Malevolência ''na estação médica, os Jedi e os pilotos Clone foram através de um atalho na Nebulosa de Kaliida. Quando Skywalker mencionou que o atalho era chamado de Corrida de Balmorra, Koon entrou em choque e tentou avisá-lo que eles tinham de voltar para trás, já que a Corrida de Balmorra era um viveiro de Neebrays. Eles foram rapidamente pegos numa enorme manada das criaturas gigantes, e não tiveram nenhuma escolha a não ser voar através delas para o outro lado. Eles conseguiram passar com vários caças sofrendo danos e prosseguiram à estação médica. Eles chegaram exatamente antes da ''Malevolência, ''e rapidamente começaram sua investida contra a nave Separatista. Lutando através de uma "onda" de droides Abutre, Koon e metade do esquadrão Sombrio evitaram uma explosão do canhão de íons da Malevolência. Com a outra metade do esquadrão destruída ou avariada, Koon notou que eles não tinham mais o poder de fogo para destruir a ponte da nave inimiga.Depois de Tano e ele urgirem a Skywalker para que ele mudasse seu plano, eles invés miraram no canhão de íons da nave, já que a mesma se preparava para abrir fogo sob a estação médica. Eles severamente danificaram o canhão, o qual, por esses danos, causou mal-funcionamento e gerou diversas explosões ao redor da ''Malevolência, ''que acabaram por danificar seu hiperpropulsor. Koon e os membros sobreviventes do esquadrão Sombrio acoplaram-se na estação médica, enquanto Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi perseguia a danificada nave Separatista com sua força-tarefa. Mestre Koon, Skywalker e Tano uniram-se cedo a Kenobi na ''Resoluta ''para ajudar a comandar a perseguição à ''Malevolência. Mesmo com o fato de que a nave inimiga estava severamente danificada, ela ainda era capaz de suportar o poder de fogo das forças presentes da República. Koon sugeriu que reforços fossem requisitados para darem assistência com a finalidade de destruir de vez a nave. Skywalker, porém, o informou que as naves aliadas mais próximas eram as de Mestre Luminara Unduli, que estavam naquele momento engajados com uma força Separatista e não poderia se juntar a eles até que conseguissem derrotá-la. Os Jedi foram então forçados a parar de atirar na Malevolência ''quando a mesma capturou a nave de Naboo da Senadora Padmé Amidala. Kenobi e Skywalker deixaram a ponte para lançar uma missão de resgate, e Koon constatou a Tano que seu Mestre sempre parecia ir de encontro com aventuras e animação. Koon então contactou Unduli, que informou a ele que ela estava a caminho para se juntar a eles e estaria preparada para reforçar as forças da República nos seus esforços para destruir a ''Malevolência ''assim que a Senadora fosse resgatada. Assim que Amidala estava seguramente fora da nave, Koon ordenou a Frota que abrisse fogo mais uma vez. A ''Malevolência ''acabou por se auto-destruir ao acidentar-se em uma lua próxima depois que Skywalker a sabotou ao reprogramar o computador de navegação da nave antes de escapar. Primeira Batalha de Felucia Plo Koon participou da evacuação de Felucia, onde forças Separatistas haviam encurralado forças da República lideradas por Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano. Enquanto sua Frota engajava as naves inimigas que cercavam o planeta florestal, Koon liderou um grupo de caças para proteger diversos tanques adicionados na evacuação. Ele ordenou a seu "braço direito", Warthog, que defendesse os tanques enquanto ele destruía os caças Separatistas no seu caminho. Depois de penetrar através de um "buraco" que havia sido criado na defesa dos droides Abutre, eles entraram na atmosfera, porém foram seguidos por um grupo de caças. Warthog foi perseguido por dois dos caças, mas Koon o salvou e destruiu ambos droides Abutre. Os transportes pousaram e evacuaram com sucesso os soldados de Kenobi e Skywalker, porém Tano apenas relutantemente recuou, colocando suas tropas e a evacuação em risco. Os caças de Koon escoltaram os transportes de volta para a frota, que com sucesso escapou o Sistema e retornou a Coruscant. Koon então atendeu à uma reunião do Conselho Jedi resguardando o comportamento insolente de Tano durante a batalha. O Conselho Jedi decidiu colocá-la momentaneamente em dever de guarda nos Arquivos do Templo para que ela pudesse refletir sobre seus atos e removê-la do fronte de batalha. Captura de Eeth Koth Quando o membro do Conselho Jedi Eeth Koth foi capturado por General Grievous, Mestre Koon atendeu a uma reunião de Jedi por meio de Holograma para ver a mensagem que Grievous enviou à Ordem Jedi. Grievous jurou destruir os Jedi e fazer Koth sofrer antes de matá-lo. Enquanto os Jedi debatiam sobre o que fazer, Koon foi informado por Comandante Wolffe que ele havia descoberto uma mensagem implícita por meio da linguagem de sinais feita por Koth no Holograma. Os Jedi enviaram um time de assalto liderado por Mestres Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, e Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker para resgatar Koth. Eles com sucesso realizaram a missão, porém Grievous escapou da batalha. Caçada por Boba Fett Enquanto Koon estava dando seu ponto de vista no Templo Jedi resguardando reforçar as posições da República na Via Hydiana para encontrar as forças de Grievous, o astrodroide de Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, irrompeu na conferência e tirou de seu caminho o droide de Koon. Koon então ordenou a R2 que transmitisse a tão urgente mensagem que ele continha, e R2 mostrou aos Jedi reunidos de Skywalker e Mestre Mace Windu, que estavam presos nos destroços da nave de Windu, a ''Resistência, ''em Vanqor após uma tentativa de assassinato por um grupo de caçadores de recompensas liderado por Boba Fett, que buscava vingança em Windu por ter matado de seu Pai, Jango Fett, em Geonosis. Koon ordenou que sua nave fosse preparada imediatamente, e viajou, então, para Vanqor com Ahsoka Tano, Comandante Wolffe e suas tropas para resgatar seus companheiros Jedi. Koon e Tano utilizaram a Força para sustentar os destroços da nave enquanto os homens de Koon resgatavam Skywalker e Windu. Os Jedi rapidamente receberam uma mensagem de Fett e sua mentora, Aurra Sing. Koon então mostrou a mensagem a Skywalker e Windu,que estavam recuperando-se de seus ferimentos no Templo Jedi. Os Caçadores de Recompensa revelaram que possuíam três reféns a bordo de sua nave, que eram Almirante Kilian, Comandante Ponds, e outro oficial Clone, retirados dos destroços da ''Resistência. Eles ameaçaram matar a todos os três se Windu não fosse até eles, e Sing provou isso ao assassinar Ponds. Windu desejava e requisitou permissão para achar e resgatar os reféns remanescentes, porém Koon o disse que sua presença faria apenas com que o garoto se irritasse ainda mais. Ele então voluntariou-se a caçar Fett e seus cúmplices com a assistência de Tano. Koon e Tano começaram sua investigação indo em direção ao submundo de Coruscant. Ele explicou à Tano que eles precisavam localizar associados de Jango Fett que seu filho pudesse ter feito contato com, como ele havia feito com Sing. Eles começaram em uma área onde Jango Fett supostamente frequentava, e Koon avisou à Tano para ser cuidadosa. Eles investigaram diversos bares da área, e enquanto eles iam em direção ao quinto, Koon aconselhou Tano a ser mais discreta, constatando que ela havia adotado muitos dos meios mais diretos de seu Mestre. Eles entraram na taverna de Tiggs Leo, onde Koon começou a questionar Leo enquanto Tano espreitava na multidão. Ela por acaso, com o auxílio da Força, ouviu um Nautolano chamado Fong Do mencionar na conversa na qual estava emergido que um amigo seu, de nome Castas, tinha acabado de ser assassinado em Florrum por Sing, porém ela foi pega no ato e, logo em seguida, atacada pelo bandido e seus amigos. Koon ativou seu sabre de luz, e os dois Jedi lentamente recuaram para fora do bar antes de Tano distrair os clientes do bar jogando moedas para cima para que a multidão pudesse pegá-las. Koon constatou que aquilo não foi muito discreto, mas a congratulou por descobrir a localização de Sing. Viajando a Florrum, Koon e Tano pousaram na base do misterioso pirata Weequay Hondo Ohnaka, que os saudou e escoltou os Jedi para o bar. Koon adivinhou que ele os estava levando à uma armadilha, o que Ohnaka confirmou, porém os informou que não fazia parte do que Fett e Sing haviam planejado. Koon entrou no bar e arrumou uma mesa com Sing, enquanto Fett apareceu com um blaster por trás e mandou Koon dar a localização de Windu. Koon ofereceu fazer as coisas pacificamente, porém Sing contactou a Caçador de Recompensas Trandoshano Bossk e o disse para executar os reféns se ela desse a palavra. Ela estava preparada para matar todos eles para que Fett pudesse obter sua vingança, porém Koon notou que ela parecia querê-los mortos mais. Tano então arrancou com seu sabre de luz a antena de implantada na cabeça de Sing, impossibilitando-a, assim, de então contactar Bossk, e manteve o seu sabre próximo a garganta de Sing, ameaçando cortá-la a sinal qualquer movimento brusco. Koon e Tano tentaram convencer Fett a render-se, porém ambos os caçadores de Recompensas atacaram. Koon cortou ao meio ambos blasters de Sing, mas Fett utilizou um explosivo para fazer todos protegerem-se. Enquanto Sing e Fett tentavam escapar, Koon usou a Força para puxar Fett de volta a ele, enquanto Tano perseguia Sing. Koon começou a interrogar Fett sobre a localização dos reféns com o auxílio de Ohnaka, que o convenceu a contá-los ao constatar que era a coisa honorável a se fazer, e que seria o que o seu pai iria querer. Fett deu a localização dos reféns, que foram resgatados por Tano. Fett e Bossk foram levados sob custódia por Koon e levados à prisão em Coruscant, enquanto acreditou-se que Sing estava morta após o acidente que teve com a Escravo I. Novas Ameaças Após a prisão de Fett, Tano participou de diversas missões de sucesso. Koon esteve dentre os membros do Conselho Jedi que congratularam a Padawan por seu sucesso depois que sua missão a Mandalore ajudou a desmascarar uma conspiração Mandaloriana com o mercado negro. Seguinte a um assalto no Templo de Eedit, um pequeno Templo Jedi localizado no Planeta de Devaron, Koon juntou-se aos seus companheiros membros do Conselho Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, e Saesee Tiin para se reunirem com o esquadrão Delta em uma plataforma de pouso do Templo Jedi. Os membros do esquadrão Delta trouxeram consigo os corpos de Mestre Jedi Halsey e de seu Padawan Knox, que haviam sido brutalmente mortos junto com seus soldados Clones defendendo o Templo de Eedit. Os quatro Mestres debateram sobre quem poderia ter a habilidade para derrotar dois Jedi, e Gallia trouxe ao debate a possibilidade de que Asajj Ventress, a assassina de Dookan, que pensava-se estar morta desde a batalha de Sullust, poderia ainda estar viva. Koon sugeriu que isso era potencialmente uma nova ameaça à Ordem Jedi, e poderia talvez ser um novo Lorde Sith. A Cidadela de Lola Sayu Quando Mestre Even Piell e membros de sua tripulação foram capturados por forças Separatistas buscando as coordenadas da secreta rota de hiperespaço conhecida como Rota de Nexus, Mestre Koon disse ao time de resgate, enquanto dava um breve esclarecimento de como seria a missão, que estariam resgatando Piell da temível Cidadela, uma prisão construída especialmente para Jedi quebrados em espírito localizada no planeta de Lola Sayu. Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi e Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker liderariam um selecionado grupo de soldados Clone para invadir a prisão através do uso de Carbonita para acobertar seus sinais de vida. Seguinte às dadas instruções, Koon foi abordado por Tano, que estava sendo excluída da missão por Skywalker. Koon notou que ele tinha posição hierárquica para fazer isso, porém Tano sentiu que ele estava simplesmente sendo protetor demais em direção a ela. Enquanto o time de assalto partia, Koon assistiu sua nave sair do Templo Jedi e desejou que a força estivesse com eles. De modo desconhecido para Koon, Tano também havia sido congelada em carbonita e se comprometeu a ir à missão. Enquanto o time de resgate progredia em sua missão, Koon monitorava transmissões codificadas enviadas por eles ao Templo Jedi. O time com sucesso libertou Piell e sua tripulação de suas celas, mas tiveram que dividir-se em 2 grupos. Koon informou Mestres Windu e Tiin da situação e as localizações onde os dois grupos planejavam ser extraídos. Windu questionou o que ocorreria se sua extração falhasse, e Koon afirmou que eles necessitariam de uma frota inteira para retirar o time de Citadela. Kenobi rapidamente contactou o Templo e informou a Koon que ao mesmo tempo que ambos os grupos haviam voltado a se juntarem, sua nave havia sido destruída e eles estavam naquele momento fugindo a pé da guarnição Separatista. Koon disse então a Kenobi que eles estariam despachando uma frota para resgatar o time de Lola Sayu. Koon liderou uma frota a Lola Sayu, junto com Mestres Jedi Tiin, Adi Gallia, e Kit Fisto. A caminho do planeta, Koon definiu sua estratégia para resgatar o time de resgate. Ele ordenou Tiin liderar o ataque de caças à frota inimiga para criar um buraco em suas defesas, através do qual Koon escoltaria em direção ao planeta naves de artilharia para pegar o time. Gallia notou que se o time não estivesse no ponto de extração Koon teria de deixá-los para trás ou colocar a frota em risco, porém Koon tinha certeza de que eles estariam esperando no local correto pela extração. Quando a frota emergiu do Hiperespaço, Koon desejou a seu camaradas boa sorte de sua nave de artilharia. Após alguma dificuldade, eles foram capazes de passar do bloqueio Separatista, e a nave de despachamento atingiu o ponto de extração, onde eles acharam os remanescentes membros do time de resgate e prisioneiros aguardando. Piell havia sido morto durante a batalha, porém passou suas informações adiante para Tano. Enquanto eles escapavam de volta para a frota, Koon ordenou a Almirante Coburn que chamasse de volta os caças e preparasse a frota para pular ao Hiperspaço. Após pisar seguramente a bordo de uma das naves, Koon deu a ordem à frota para sair do sistema. Após retornar a Coruscant, Koon e os membros sobreviventes do time de resgate pousaram no Templo Jedi. Koon e seus companheiros Jedi lamentaram a morte de Piell, e ele notou que o sacrifício do mesmo assegurou a Rota de Nexus à República. Porém, Wilhuff Tarkin, que havia memorizado metade das coordenadas, constatou que ele iria compartilhá-la apenas com o Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, enquanto Tano disse que compartilharia sua metade apenas com o Conselho Jedi. Yoda então disse que falaria com o Chanceler sobre a situação. Enquanto os outros iam embora da pista de pouso, Skywalker perguntou a Koon se ele havia designado Tano para a missão. Koon acobertou a verdade para proteger Tano, dizendo que tinha. Retorno a Felucia Koon logo retornou a Felucia junto com Anakin Skywalker, e Ahsoka Tano para assegurar o planeta à República. Eles planejaram um ataque contra um posto avançado no planeta que estava recebendo reforços de General Grievous. Assistindo de uma próxima cordilheira, Koon planejou dividir suas forças em três grupos para atacar a base. Ele decidiu realizar o assalto pelo flanco esquerdo, enquanto Skywalker assaltava o portão frontal da base e Tano liderava um time em direção a muralha traseira. Uma vez que todos os times estavam em posição, Koon ordenou que o ataque começasse. Enquanto Skywalker atacava pelo portão frontal, Koon saltou por cima da muralha da esquerda da base, seguido por Comandante Wolffe e seus soldados através do uso de Jetpacks. Eles rapidamente quebraram as linhas inimigas, com as forças de Koon e Skywalker se reunindo no meio da base tomada com os homens de Tano. Tano não estava com seus homens, tendo protegido seu flanco enquanto escalavam a muralha. Ela não respondeu a chamadas a seu comunicadores, tendo sido capturada por caçadores Trandoshanos que sequestravam seres sencientes para caçar e matar por esporte. Uma Padawan Desaparecida Os homens de Koon e Skywalker procuraram por Tano na floresta próxima, porém não encontraram nenhum traço dela. Koon alertou todas as forças da República espalhadas pelos Territórios da Orla Exterior, assim como espiões infiltrados na Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, que Tano havia desaparecido, portanto se alguém a avistasse, eles saberiam disso. Koon então notou que com sua missão em Felucia finalizada, ele e Skywalker necessitavam de retornar a Coruscant. Skywalker não estava disposto a abandonar a busca por sua Padawan. Porém Koon disse a ele que suas emoções estavam nublando seu julgamento e que estava na hora deles partirem. Após retornar ao Templo Jedi, Skywalker continuou a supervisar a busca por sua Padawan. Koon falou com ele sobre o quão forte era Tano, e que sua determinação, a qual compartilhava com seu mestre, a ajudaria a sobreviver. Ele também avisou que Skywalker talvez não fosse capaz de achar Tano, mas que ela iria ao contrário utilizar seu treinamento para traçar seu próprio caminho de volta aos Jedi. Tano foi entregue de volta ao Templo Jedi pelo General Wookiee Tarfful e a caçadora de recompensas Sugi junto com dois Younglings, Jink e O-Mer. Ela e seus companheiros Jedi lutaram contra os Trandoshanos com a assistência de um outro Wookiee chamado Chewbacca. Koon e Skywalker estavam dentre os Jedi que deram boas-vindas aos três jovens Jedi em seus respectivos retornos ao templo. Koon expressou seu alívio ao ver Tano segura antes de ir conversar com Yoda, Windu, Tarfful, Sugi, e vários outros Wookiees. Resgate de Adi Gallia Depois que Mestre Gallia foi capturada por General Grievous, Mestre Koon liderou uma frota para resgatá-la da nave de Grievous. Koon embarcou na nave com soldados de uma unidade de elite da 104ª Legião, com Comandante Wolffe libertando com sucesso Gallia enquanto Grievous fugia. Koon e Gallia reuniram-se após terem acabado com a resistência na nave, e foram surpreendidos por dois droides, C-3PO e R2-D2, que diziam pertencer a Senadora Padmé Amidala. Wolffe reconheceu ambos os droides e confirmou suas identidades. C-3PO começou a falar sobre como ele e seu companheiro haviam acabado de estar em uma aventura, oque fez Koon sugerir que eles contassem a Wolffe tudo sobre ela, para desagrado de seu segundo em comando. Retorno do Império Escravista Zygerriano Quando a colônia Togruta de Kiros foi ocupada pelos Separatistas, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, e Ahsoka Tano foram despachados para libertar o mundo neutro. Eles reportaram ao Conselho Jedi que os Zygerrianos estavam por trás da ocupação, e que eles haviam levado todos os colonistas para serem vendidos como escravos. O conselho preocupou-se com essa notícia, e Koon especulou que os Zygerrianos estavam provavelmente se aliando com Dookan e os Separatistas para que eles pudessem reconstruir seu Império Escravista, que havia sido destruído pelos Jedi séculos antes. Koon notou que Yoda parecia particularmente preocupado e questionou o que o perturbava. Yoda disse ao resto do conselho que ele sentia uma "mão maior" nessa questão, notando que escravidão era um instrumento poderoso para dar assistência na ascensão dos Sith. Para achar os desaparecidos colonistas Togrutas e parae o ressurgimento do Império Escravista Zygerriano, o Conselho Jedi enviou Kenobi, Skywalker, Tano, e o Capitão Clone Rex para se infiltrarem no planeta natal dos Zygerrianos, Zygerria. Mesmo tendo sido expostos e escravizados, Skywalker e Tano foram capazes de escapar e fazer com que a República soubesse que Kenobi, Rex, e os colonistas estavam sendo mantidos em uma instalação de processamento escravo no planeta de Kadavo. Plo Koon liderou uma pequena força-tarefa para o sistema para libertar os escravos, liderando um grupo de caças para dar cobertura a suas naves de despachamento e a um [[Cruzador estelar classe Arquitens|cruzador estelar classe Arquitens]]. ''Koon abateu diversos caças Zygerrianos, mas não foi capaz de destruir os canhões com escudo de raios que defendiam a instalação e que estavam impedindo o cruzador de resgatar os colonistas em perigo. Skywalker conseguiu destruir as torres, permitindo que o cruzador se movesse para uma posição abaixo da instalação e resgatasse os escravos. Uma vez que todos os escravos e forças da República haviam sido resgatados, Koon ordenou que suas naves destruíssem a instalação escravista. Uma Ameaça ao Chanceler Quando uma trama foi descoberta sugerindo que os Separatistas iriam tentar sequestrar ou assassinar Supremo Chanceler Palpatine, o Conselho Jedi decidiu encenar a morte de Obi-Wan Kenobi para que ele pudesse disfarçar-se como o caçador de recompensas Rako Hadeen com a finalidade de se aproximar de Moralo Eval, que era supostamente o orquestrador da trama. Depois que o falso assassinato ocorreu, Koon atendeu ao "funeral" de seu companheiro também membro do conselho. Durante o funeral, Ahsoka Tano expressou sua preocupação sobre o comportamento de seu mestre Anakin Skywalker, que não estava ciente do plano do conselho. Kenobi foi capaz de ganhar a confiança de Eval e conseguir um lugar em seu time para sequestrar o Chanceler no Festival da Luz em Naboo. Koon e o resto do conselho trouxeram Skywalker e Tano à tona para seu plano. Eles e a maioria do conselho montaram um plano juntos para parar o atentado à vida do Chanceler, e capturar os conspiradores. Eles conseguiram, e Kenobi e Skywalker também pararam outra tentativa de Conde Dookan para capturar Palpatine. Bombardeio do Templo Jedi Seguinte ao bombardeio de um dos hangares do Templo Jedi, Koon e o conselho chamaram Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano, que estavam na defesa de Cato Neimoidia, de volta para Coruscant, para que eles pudessem investigar. Koon e os outros estavam preocupados com o fato de que um Jedi poderia ser responsável pelo ataque, e portanto necessitavam de alguém que não estivesse no templo no momento do bombardeio, e, portanto, estivesse acima de quaisquer suspeitas. Tano e Skywalker pouco depois levaram Letta Turmond sob custódia ao descobrirem que ela havia embutido em seu marido, um operário do templo, nano-droides para que o mesmo fosse utilizado como bomba, porém eles suspeitavam que alguém, possivelmente um Jedi, havia-a dado ordens para fazê-lo. Koon então atendeu ao funeral para os seis Jedi mortos na explosão. Porém, ninguém menos do que a própria Tano foi acusada de estar por trás do bombardeio depois que Turmond foi morta ao ser estrangulada através do uso da Força dentro de sua cela enquanto Tano estava na mesma. Ela foi presa, mas rapidamente escapou da prisão, com diversos clones sendo mortos por um sabre de luz durante sua fuga. O Conselho Jedi convocou uma reunião de emergência para discutir a situação, com Almirante Wilhuff Tarkin por meio de holograma. Tarkin estava liderando a investigação do incidente por parte do exército da República e estava pressionando pela captura e execução de Tano pelo assassinato dos soldados clone. Koon recusou-se a acreditar que Tano era responsável pela morte dos clones, entretanto Tarkin ignorou os credos do Conselho Jedi, clamando serem "irrelevantes", e finalizou a transmissão. Ambos Koon e Skywalker foram despachados com dois times de clones para procurarem por Tano nos níveis inferiores de Coruscant, para onde Tano havia fugido, para achá-la e trazê-la de volta ao Templo para que os Jedi pudessem descobrir a verdade. Enquanto eles chegavam nos níveis inferiores, Koon e Skywalker viram Tano com Asajj Ventress. Ambas, então, fugiram dos Jedi e seus clones, que se espalharam para realizar a busca por elas no nível. Koon foi rapidamente contactado por Comandante Wolffe, que reportou que ele e seu time tinham achado Tano, mas que ela e Ventress haviam-os derrotado, mesmo sem matar nenhum dos clone. Skywalker e Wolffe posteriormente rastrearam Tano mais uma vez, dessa vez atordoando-a com sucesso. No armazém em que a acharam eles descobriram os mesmos tipos de explosivos utilizados no bombardeio do Templo Jedi. Enquanto transportavam Tano de volta ao templo, Koon informou Yoda de suas descobertas, mas que eles estavam incertos sobre a localização de Ventress ou sobre sua conexão com a situação. O Conselho Jedi tentou insistir que eles pudessem julgar Tano de acordo com a tradição Jedi, porém Tarkin e o Senado exigiram que ela fosse expulsa da Ordem Jedi e entregue a eles para um julgamento militar. O Conselho decidiu fazer o que o Senado pedia, mesmo que houvesse discordância dentro do conselho resguardando a decisão. Koon foi um de cinco membros do conselho presentes na Câmara de Julgamento, onde Tano foi formalmente excomungada da Ordem. Koon questionou a associação de Tano com Ventress, e Tano clamou que sua aliança com aquela foi por um "entendimento mútuo". Após o término da expulsão, Tano foi entregue para Tarkin e posta em julgamento. Koon foi um dos vários membros do conselho que estavam presentes durante os procedimentos, e testemunhou Skywalker chegar com Barriss Offee sob custódia próximo do fim das formalidades, revelando que ele tinha descoberto que ela foi quem havia orquestrado o bombardeio e conseguido despejar toda culpa em Tano. Offee procedeu em admitir as clamas de Skywalker perante a corte, justificando suas ações por meio do pretexto de que a República e a Ordem Jedi estavam em seu crepúsculo, tendo a última caído para o lado negro e aquela em declínio. Com o nome de Tano limpo, ela foi liberada pela República e retornada ao Templo Jedi. Koon foi um de diversos mestres do Conselho que se reuniram para o retorno de Tano. Em nome do conselho, Koon ofereceu suas mais humildes desculpas a Tano, solenemente declarando que o conselho agiu incorretamente ao acusá-la de traição. Porém, Tano recusou-se a aceitar o convite do conselho para voltar à Ordem. Koon observava pesarosamente enquanto Tano saia da câmara do Conselho, e segurou Mestre Kenobi por trás para que o mesmo não seguisse Skywalker quando ele foi atrás de sua ex-aprendiz. Busca pela Verdade Quando um sinal de socorro de uma nave pertencente ao há muito morto Mestre Jedi Zaifo-Vias chegou ao Templo Jedi, Plo Koon foi despachado pelo Conselho Jedi para localizar a fonte. Rastreando o sinal até a lua deserta de Oba Diah, Koon e seus homens iniciaram a busca pela nave. Após certa dificuldade com uma tempestade de areia, eles localizaram um Transporte T-6. Dentro do mesmo, Koon achou o perdido sabre de luz de Zaifo-Vias. Ele então contactou o Conselho Jedi para informar o mesmo de seus achados. Ele ordenou que seus homens limpassem a área e levassem todos os destroços de volta para Coruscant. O Conselho discutiu o papel de Zaifo-Vias na formação do exército de clones, com Plo Koon observando que antes das Guerras Clônicas, Vias alegava ter visto uma grande guerra que exigia que a República tivesse um exército. Após essa reunião, Plo Koon participou holograficamente de uma reunião da Mestre Jocasta Nu, enquanto explicava como Vias havia perecido em Felucia enquanto tentava negociar um tratado de paz entre duas tribos. Plo Koon perguntou sobre o que havia acontecido com seu corpo, mas Nu o informou que ela não sabia, pois as informações sobre a missão haviam sido seladas pelo Gabinete do Chanceler Supremo Plo Koon então retornou a Coruscant, onde se encontrou com Yoda, Obi-Wan e Anakin. Os quatro Jedi discutiram novas evidências relacionadas à presença misteriosa de um segundo Jedi em Felucia e os desaparecidos Silman, um assessor do ex-chanceler Valorum que havia acompanhado Zaifo Vias em uma missão para se reunir com os líderes do Sindicato Pyke. Plo Koon notou que a sede dos Pyke ficava em Oba Diah, onde a lua onde ele encontrara a nave e o sabre de luz de Vias orbitava. Obi-Wan e Anakin foram despachados para Oba Diah, onde descobriram que Silman ainda estava vivo como prisioneiro dos Pykes, mas ele foi assassinado por Dookan antes que pudesse lhes contar muito. Eles descobriram que Conde Dookan era Darth Tyranus e que ele havia sido responsável pela criação do exército de clones. Plo Koon e os outros membros do Conselho ficaram perturbados com essa revelação, mas resolveram encobri-la para impedir que a República perdesse a fé na lealdade do exército de clones. Morte Logo após a Batalha de Coruscant, Plo Koon ajudou a garantir a vitória da República em Cato Neimoidia. Após a batalha, ele estava voando em um vôo de patrulha , mas foi pego de surpresa quando Darth Sidious iniciou a Ordem 66, o que fez com que todos os soldados clones abrissem fogo contra os Jedi. Plo Koon foi abatido por um piloto clone com o nome de Jag, perecendo quando seu caça estelar explodiu e caiu. Legacy Logo após a Batalha da Fortaleza Vader, Vader entrou em um portal construído por Lorde Momin para ressuscitar sua esposa Padmé Amidala. Enquanto caminhava por visões, ele encontrou Koon junto com muitos Jedi com seus sabres de luz prontos para batalhar com ele. No entanto, Vader matou todas as ilusões, empurrando Koon pelo peito junto com Shaak Ti, enquanto as palavras "Deixe o passado morrer" ressoavam em sua mente. ''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25 Personalidade Considerado equilibrado e irremediavelmente calmo, Koon estava entre os membros mais sábios da Ordem Jedi. Ele estava profundamente preocupado com todas as formas de vida. Koon também compartilhou um vínculo especial com Ahsoka Tano, a quem ele trouxe para a Ordem Jedi quando criança. Quando Tano foi acusado de assassinato e traição, Koon achou difícil acreditar que a garota que ele trouxera para a Ordem Jedi pudesse ter caído na escuridão, mas as evidências contra Tano pareciam esmagadoras e ele se juntou ao Conselho para expulsá-la da Ordem. Depois que sua inocência foi comprovada e o verdadeiro traidor pego, Koon juntou-se aos colegas para pedir desculpas a Tano e convidá-la a se juntar à Ordem. Ele ficou profundamente entristecido quando Tano optou por se afastar da única vida que ela já conhecera. Plo Koon foi um dos melhores pilotos da Ordem Jedi e suas habilidades eram frequentemente elogiadas por colegas Jedi como Anakin Skywalker quando ele e Obi-Wan Kenobi colidiram com Carnelion IV Obi-Wan and Anakin 1 e Mace Windu quando ele montou sua equipe para um dos suas primeiras missões nas Guerras Clônicas e comparou as habilidades piloto de Rissa Mano com Plo Koon. Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1 Nos bastidores Retratos Plo Koon foi interpretado por Alan Ruscoe em , e por Ruscoe e Matt Sloan em . Sloan reprisou o papel mais uma vez em . O personagem não tinha falas em nenhum dos filmes anteriores à trilogia e era essencialmente um personagem de fundo. Além disso, seu segmento na montagem da Ordem 66 seria que ele iria sobreviver ao abate de seu caça estelar e ejetar sua cabine, mas inevitavelmente seria atingido pelos pilotos clones. Plo Koon foi dublado por James Arnold Taylor na série de TV The Clone Wars. Ao longo do show, Koon foi o foco de vários arcos da história, e garantiu um papel como personagem recorrente. Ele foi descrito como um mentor e figura paterna para Ahsoka Tano, um personagem que havia sido criado para o show. Tano frequentemente se refere afetuosamente e respeitosamente a ele como "Mestre Plo". Origem do nome Koon nogoggles Plo Koon sem óculos Durante a construção e o planejamento, Plo Koon era conhecido como "Plonkoon", graças ao apelido do filho de Nick Dudman, um especialista em efeitos especiais da Lucasfilm. Foi alterado por George Lucas antes de filmar para "Plo Koon". Aparência sem máscara O antigo banco de dados de Star Wars tem uma imagem de Plo Koon sem seus óculos expondo seus olhos fechados. O status de cânone disso é, no entanto, em questão, pois a imagem aparece na seção de bastidores como um modelo de conceito de pré-produção e não reflete necessariamente a realidade do personagem. Aparições * *The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 1'' * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple (audiobook)'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Seven'' * *''Kanan 2'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Ahsoka'' audiobook *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' audiobook *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' audiobook * * }} Fontes * * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Machos Categoria:Kel Dor Categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi Categoria:Mestres Jedi